


Holidays with cats

by Rogercat



Series: Acacia and Thorin's modern life [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Shelters, Birthday Presents, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Married Couple, Pet Adoption, Secret Santa, Winter, female Bilbo is named Acacia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Three cats gets a new chance in life by being adopted
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Dís's Husband, Dís & Frerin & Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Acacia and Thorin's modern life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515572
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Holidays with cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



Living in northern Valinor meant that there would be cold winters with freezing temperatures, lots of snow, longer time to travel and whatever else that people from the south never seemed to realize. 

“Honestly, people should really do some form of research before getting pets. Have you heard about all those poor cats and dogs who were brought on a random moment of fancy or the pleading of a small child falling for a cute kitten or puppy and then the new owners finding out the hard way that pets are living animals that need a lot of attention no matter what kind of animal they are?”

“Yes, and I find it especially horrible that people often choose the young, cute-looking animals, rather than giving the older pets a chance to have a loving family for their last few years of life.” 

At the moment, Dís and her sister-in-law Acacia were baking some of the cookies and sweets their gathered family would have at Yule in a month's time. During the winter holidays, Arkenstone Pancakes generally was closed because the Durinson family wanted some free time from their inherited family restaurang. Sure, there were people who kept talking of increased sales during the various holidays around the year and that they refused a very good chance to make extra money, but they were normal humans who had their own lives, thank you very much! 

“Orvar and I have actually talked about adopting an older cat from the animal shelters in Nargothrond. A cat would suit us better than a dog, with the family restaurang needing to be attended too and an older cat could enjoy the security of being an indoor cat without us fearing that it might get into a fight or something.” 

Acacia agreed, it was high time that a few of the older cats got some love instead of always being passed over for kittens or other younger felines. 

  
  


Once their husbands arrived back after setting up the outdoor lights that would help car drivers to  _ not _ crash into the garden hedge by mistake now in the winter darkness like a few years ago, the two couples started to talk more about becoming cat owners this Yule. 

“It can be nice knowing that someone waits for us to return home. Sometimes our working schemes are not matching well and it can be rather late for me in the courthouse before coming home to Acacia.”

As Thorin was a judge, it was often long work days when he dealt with especially problematic cases, and with Acacia working as a gardener, timing their work hours could be difficult. Yet they had been aware of that already from the very start of their dating that their working life would be a tricky part of a longer relationship. 

“Shall we ask Frerin if he would like one, as well? It is not like he is interested in romance or anything such, after all.”

The middle Durinson sibling had came out as asexual in his early twenties, which Dís and Thorin accepted without too much trouble. They had seen some early signs of how their brother was so uncomfortable about the very idea of dating when growing up, after all.

“No, let us make the cat for him a surprise birthday gift, since his birthday is on First Advent this year. We can choose our own cats at the same time but pick them up the day after.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

The next day, the two couples traveled to the nearest animal shelter. The staff there were very pleased to hear that it was not the usual requests for cute kittens, but rather if there were any older cats that needed new homes. 

“Finally! Some of the people and families coming here, seem to miss that even cute kittens will grow up into adults, and a few of those persona even have the nerve of dumping the grown-up cats back to the shelters with the excuse that “they are no longer little and cute” so their ungrateful brats lose interest!” 

Thorin nodded in agreement. Most of his cases related to Himring National Park tended to involve wildlife, but even he had dealt with cases involving mismanagement of innocent pets because the owners often underestimated what a job it was in reality. 

“One of my fellow judges dreams of making a law that makes it punishable by six months' imprisonment to people who abandon domestic rabbits after Easter. Same for other domestic pets.”

This was a law that the shelter staff could love to become a reality, given how many owners failed to realize that pets were living beings and not toys. 

  
  


The individual building for cats was not far from the reception. Inside, cats of all ages and many different breeds could be found, from mothers with newborn kittens to some true seniors in cat age. 

“One old girl who would love a forever home for her remaining time in life on earth, is Seba here.”

A beautiful tortoise shell, with long hair and heterochromatic eyes. According to her information papers hanging on the door to her room, she was indeed an older girl at nearly 16 years of age. She had lived as the company of an old widower before his own death this summer and none of the direct relatives sadly could take Seba because several of them ended up being allergic to cats yet they had given her to the shelter in the hope that some kind stranger would take mercy on the feline. 

“Her personality...she's bat shit crazy sometimes. She wants attention when she wants it, loves to cuddle, very empathic for when a member of the staff is having a bad day and tries to help by giving that person some extra attention if she can. Even at nearly 16, she loves her catnip mice and she's a badass when it comes to dogs. Weighs 12 pounds.” 

They agreed that Seba would likely fit Frerin well, even if their time together would be short because of her age. Looking at the other cats to find a match for themselves, Acacia and Thorin found themselves charmed by a marmalade-coloured tabby senior called Autumn-leaf because of his colour, while Dís and Orvar bonded with a ten-year-old silver shaded Northern forest cat called Elena. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

A week later, Frerin smiled at seeing the cars of his siblings and their spouses outside his small home.

“My nephews will come as soon as they can, once school finishes,” he reminded himself at seeing the text message again from his sister. When he entered, he felt the smell of his favorite carrot cake that Acacia must have made, she had a skill for making any cakes extra flavorful. 

“We chose to get a shared gift for you this year, brother. You will find it inside your bedroom.”

Oh, this was interesting. Thorin tended to give the family practical gifts otherwise, so this was not what Frerin expected. 

“My bedroom? I better check, then, since I want to get out of my working clothes anyway.” 

  
  


Not long after that she had been left out in the bedroom with some food and a litter box during the wait for Frerin to come home and explored it a bit with the door closed, Seba had found a nice sleeping place in the middle of all the pillows that Frerin loved. By pure luck, she laid down straight in front of a huge blue one with the embroidered words “ **_Welcome home, human dad_ ** ” in white silk thread that Dís had made several years ago in the hope of giving her brother that pillow when he got a new cat to share his home with. 

“Open slowly, brother.” 

That was the black-haired human male from before, she recalled his voice from the shelter and the car drive that she had not liked so much, and a new voice. 

“Now I am really getting curious about what you have gotten for me this year.”

Seba yawned big before letting out a meow as a greeting to the door being opened, maybe it was time for some more food? Perhaps one of those tasty wet foods that she liked, something with fish maybe. 

  
  


Orvar had brought along his video camera to ensure that this first meeting between Frerin and Seba would be recorded for later years when the family gathered together again. And from the way the middle Durinsson sibling had to quickly cover his mouth in order to not fright Seba with a cry of surprise at seeing her on the bed, it was clear for the two couples that he was indeed overjoyed over the surprise gift. 

“Frerin, meet this lovely old lady called Seba.”

Finally the middle sibling found his voice to say in a very emotional voice:

“By the Maker, it is the cat which belonged to old Mr Jonsson! I knew that he passed away this summer, and I feared that poor Seba would have to be put down because of her age!” 

Clearly Seba recognized him as well, for now she meowed in a manner that sounded like greeting an old friend she had not seen for ages and even came to rub herself against Frerin's leg. Well for a senior cat like her, spending half of a year in the animal shelter with no familiar human to find comfort in, was a long time. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

That Yule, the three families showed Seba, Autumn-leaf and Elena as the theme of the holiday cards they would send to friends and relatives. All three senior cats were happily adopted by their new humans, and served as good examples of that even older cats could be adopted from animal shelters instead of always being passed over in favor of younger cats. 


End file.
